


alkyl

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one, not even the branch chiefs are often invited into Lusamine's mansion.Yet, here I stand, nervously twiddling my thumbs together as I await my audience with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an idea that I got literally two days after finishing the game, so here, take this. There's a bit of headcanon inserted here and there, such as Lusamine and Wicke having history. I have not watched the SM anime, nor do I intend to, so characterization is based whatever I see in the game.
> 
> Also, there's a version that's up on FF.net that has a few canonical since at the time of writing this I hadn't played through the post-game nor had I been able to check the validity of the sources I was using while writing (the biggest faulty source being the Pokemon Wikia). I've also changed a lot of the writing in this version of it since I didn't like how certain things were worded, or even particular plot points. I have a tendency to post things before combing over them, which results in bad sentence flow. It's not really important if you haven't read the other version, which you likely haven't.
> 
> In any case, please enjoy.

No one, not even the branch chiefs are often invited into Lusamine's mansion.

Yet, here I stand, nervously twiddling my thumbs together as I await my audience with her.

Lusamine, if I were to describe her, was determined. She always had been a go-getter, and she always accomplished her goals a step above what set for herself. However... there was something about her that had changed since she established the Aether Foundation. She was still my good friend, and I still admire her greatly, but she wasn't the same Lusamine from 20 years ago. Perhaps it was simply just a change of personality, but that would be naive of me to think. I had noticed the shift in her thinking. Once a woman who was able to listen to anyone's ideas, she now shrugged away the thoughts of anyone who opposed her plans. Even those of Faba and I.

The door slides open, and I flinch, torn away from my train of thought. "Ah, you called for me?"

Lusamine gives me a smile. A cunning smile. A, dare I say, attractive smile. "Yes. Please, come in, it's been a while since we've spoken to each other as friends." What an odd statement that is. However, I don't dare question her wording, and I step in just as she motions towards herself. We walk through another set of doors, and I realize that this is Lusamine's bedroom. "Take a seat, Wicke." I take a seat, and she sits across from me, grinning all the while. I look around. The place is so ornately adorned, and there wasn't a spot of dirt or dust anywhere. I vaguely remember being in here once before, back when Miss Lillie and Master Gladion were still around. When they were small. Before Lusamine's change.

This thought brings me a moment of somberness. There is a moment of silence, before I decide to speak up. Nothing will be gained if all I do is wait for her to speak. "How have you been lately, Madam Lusamine?"

"Please, please, drop the formalities. For now, I am your equal, not your superior." I ease up, if only slightly, and nod my head. She delicately places her chin over her propped up arm. "I've been doing remarkably well, all our advancements on the Ultra Beast studies aside. Life shines particularly bright on me. May I ask the same question to you?"

"Um. Well, I am fine. Not really one way or the other." Nothing more than truths. Small talk. I fidget in my seat, wondering if there's some ulterior motive here. 'Talking to me as a friend' cannot be the sole reason Lusamine brought me to her mansion. Because she could do that elsewhere. Why bring me to such a lavish place?

But she shows no signs of having any other intention. "Is that so? Nothing has been bothering you? You seem a little off, my dear." She gives me a puppy-dog look, concern absolutely dripping off her every little expression. Whether this is genuine or not, I am unsure. "Would it perhaps be that you're curious as to why I've called you here?"

A moment of silence on my part confirms this statement.

She chuckles, and tosses her hair back. "You're as transparent as ever, Wicke. It's rather easy for me to notice when something's wrong. To calm your anxieties; I truly have no intention to do anything other than strengthen our bond. I miss being able to talk to you on the regular, you know? I _love_ talking to you. You're greater than what words could say, perhaps even I could call you beautiful." She laughs once again, the sound echoing off the walls. She can see my embarrassment, and I clutch onto as much as my skirt as I can, staring into my lap.

Lusamine reaches over, and gently caresses my cheek. I wonder if she can feel the heat radiating off me? Because I certainly can, I'm not used to this kind of affection. Especially from Lusamine, who married Mohn some years ago. From Lusamine, the kind of confident-aired woman who exuded charm. "You're so cute when you're flustered, I love it." I say nothing, because I am unsure what to say. She's so close to me, and I am conflicted. "If I didn't know any better, I may say that you still hold non-platonic feelings towards me."

At that, I freeze. It's true that a few months after our first meeting, I began to crush on Lusamine. I didn't believe that it was anything serious, just young adult feelings. And eventually, they had gone away. "Ah... You knew about that? It was a very, very long time ago, please do not mistake my embarrassment as romantic inclination." Both small bits of anger and confusion course through me. Anger, because she never brought it up, because I couldn't hide it well enough. Confusion, because I am unsure whether to deny it, because I am unsure how this was brought to her attention.

While I worry in silence, Lusamine retracts her hand, stands up, walks towards me. I cannot hold her gaze, and I look anywhere but towards her. Even as she grabs my shoulders. Even as she pulls me up. But when she kisses me, I break immediately.

Why? Why would she do this? Am I supposed to lean in? Should I pull away? My head fills with thoughts, and I can do nothing but stare wide-eyed.

"You know, I would think that you'd be a little more into this," Lusamine speaks as she pulls back ever-so-slightly. My head continues to swim with questions, I can barely register her voice. Were my past desires being reciprocated? Or perhaps, was this a test of loyalty?

I swallow, and I speak slowly, to keep the stutter out of my voice. "Sorry, this is all just a tad... sudden, would you not agree? I... I never even considered the fact that you knew about my previous feelings towards you, especially since you haven't brought them up, and I just don't know what to think of all this, one second you say you want to speak to me as a friend and now you're kissing me and I am so confused and-!" She places a finger over my lips. I am rambling, I know. I look at her, then I look away. I look at her, then away, and this repeats.

She says nothing. She face is a myriad of pleased expressions. And then she leans in again. But she does not kiss me. "I want to love you, Wicke. Let me love you, fill you with it." My resolve is breaking. A mixture of past feelings, current adoration and the realization that Lusamine was completely willing was all it took for me to be reduced to a flustered mess. This time it is I who kisses her, and I feel satisfaction from Lusamine's surprised jump.

We kiss, again and again. Kissing devolves into making out. Making out devolves into me making contact with Lusamine's bed.

She makes due on her promise, filling me with her love. And I even get to love her in return. It's shameful, letting my normally secure attitude dissolve at her touch, but for the time being, I can't find it in me to care. We love each other, and the feeling is orgasmic.

It ends all too soon.

"Will... Will this be all?" I ask, freshening my appearance up as much as I possibly can.

Lusamine turns to look at me. "For now, yes. Feel free to return to your duties, Wicke." I can't help but to linger on the 'for now' part of her statement. Perhaps there's a possibility of this happening again. It sounds silly enough; I shouldn't be wanting this kind of thing from Lusamine of all people. And yet, here I am, wishing for it. Was I the only person who felt this way? I thank her, and I turn to leave.

I wait for her to say something else, but there is nothing. I exit, wondering just what it is that the President is thinking.


End file.
